Needle In The Heart
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Grissom and Sara work and live for each other. Through sickness and health their love is strong.


Grissom walked into the locker room seeing me getting something from mine. He looked over at me seeing I was looking at some paper in my hand. I put it back closing the door before looking over at him. He shut his door facing me.

"What?" I asked

"I didn't see you today?" He asked

I straightened my shirt looking over at him.

"You saw me earlier."

"Did I?" He asked, walking over slowly. I backed up as he continued to walk.

"Yes, in the hallway."

"I don't remember that." He said

"In the Tahoe."

"No."

I stopped as he did letting his eyes travel down my body.

"When you woke up this morning."

He shook his head.

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I remember."

I smiled as he did. We looked at each other in silence then he reached over touching my arm.

"You look pretty today."

"Thank you."

"You know you are sexually harassing me." I said

"I don't think it's relevant when it's your wife."

"Inappropriate touching." I said

"I hope you don't report me."

He got closer searching my eyes.

"What can I do to apologize?"

I moved closer kissing him. He put his hands on my arms feeling me move away. I smiled again as he stared at me seriously.

"You are going to be late to your meeting." I said

"Yes dear." He said, smiling moving away from me. He looked at me again before leaving. I sighed missing his touch.

Greg chuckled at me as I dropped the spray of luminal in the garage at the lab. I picked it up seeing him shake his head as he walked by.

"What?"

"You've got it bad." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I've learned a thing about you. You only become a klutz when you are in love with someone."

"That's ridiculous." I said, spraying a car seat.

"Is it?" He said

"Yes."

"When you were dating Hank, you tripped and fell into a lake."

"I tripped because Nick tripped me and I was not in love with Hank."

"What about that other guy…..what his name….the one that looked like Grissom."

I sighed looking at him across from me.

"You mean John Peters?"

"Yes, you started dating him and you cut your hand."

"That was an accident."

"The point is this stuff happens when you are involved with someone."

"Not true." I said, dropping my flash light.

Greg chuckled again as I glared at him.

Grissom walked out of Ecklie's office with Catherine talking. He looked over seeing me walk out of the break room holding a paper towel on my hand as I walked past them to the bathroom.

"Ah Cath, I'll talk to you later." He said, walking down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom.

I winced as the cold water hit my finger cut. Blood kept coming out of the deep wound. I kicked myself for trying to cut my apple with a large sharp knife. I wrapped a clean paper towel around it making my way out to the hallway. As I exited I saw Grissom standing beside the door leaning against the wall holding his papers against his chest. I put my head down pretending not to see him. As I zipped past him he cleared his throat and I froze.

"Hey." I said, turning around looking at him.

"Hello." He said, watching me hide my right arm looking at him.

"So….what's up?" I asked

"Nothing, you?" He asked

"Oh…..nothing." I said, backing up slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking forwards.

"I was…..getting something to eat."

"Oh, well I need some coffee."

I nodded watching him motion me forwards. I walked forwards holding my hand in my other. We entered the break room where I had left the apple and the knife on the counter. Grissom got some coffee as I threw my apple away cleaning the knife. I realized my towel was saturated with blood so I quickly threw it away. Grissom looked at me as I avoided him. I grabbed another towel wrapping it around my finger.

He sipped his coffee leaning back against the counter holding his papers. I backed away from him to the door.

"I should get back to work."

"What about your apple?" He asked

"I'll eat it later." I said

I turned leaving almost out the door.

"Sara?" He said

I groaned to myself turning to look at him.

"Come here."

"I have to go….do that thing." I said

"Come here." He said

I watched him set his cup down on the counter with his papers looking at me. Slowly I walked over putting my hand behind my back. He sighed looking me over as I came to stand in front of him.

"Yes?" I asked

"Let me see it."

"Grissom."

"Let me see it now." He said, in his boss voice. He held out his hand waiting as I sighed bringing my hand up to him. He slowly took the towel away winching as he looked at my finger. "It's very deep."

"I was going to get a band aid."

"Honey, you need stitches." He said

"Owe!" I cried, as he touched it.

"Sorry…..let's get Robbins to stitch it."

"Gris, I'm f….."

"If you say fine one more time I will make you do paperwork with me."

I shut up as he threw the towel away leading me to the morgue. Moments later I sat on a stool as Doctor Robbins got a needle. Grissom stood looking at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, here we go." Robbins said

"Wait!" I said, making both men look at me.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked

"I need something." I said

"What?" Robbins asked

"Don't you have anything to numb the spot or something to knock me out?"

Robbins smiled shaking his head.

"No, you'll just have to be tough."

"This is not going to work then." I said

"Sara, hold still and let the man work." Grissom said

I glared at him then I watched the older man hold my hand as he started to insert the needle into my flesh.

"Owe!" I cried

"I hear that you and Grissom will be having a one year anniversary coming up." He said

"Yes." I said, looking away.

"One year is a big one."

"I suppose." I said

"I remember my wife and I spent hours at home. She made spaghetti and we watched a football game."

"Romantic." Grissom said

"We didn't have any money at the time. She wasn't the best cook then either. I remember the noodles were crunchy." He said, as he pulled at the needle.

"Sounds like Sara's cooking." Grissom said

I closed my eyes reminding myself to hit him after this.

"I think it was my tenth. I had her get dolled up and took her to this expensive restaurant then we went to a show."

"Sounds nice." I said

"It was." He said

"Did she become a good cook?" Grissom asked

"The best. She took these cooking classes and now I can't wait to get home."

Grissom chuckled watching the Doctor cut the string.

"Now that looks good, but you need to keep it clean."

"I will." I said, looking at the stitching on my finger.

I watched him put a bandage around the finger then I stood thanking him. Grissom led me out into the hallway. I looked at the white bandage around my one finger then I looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

He reached up smoothing a finger down my cheek before walking down the hallway. We came home late grabbing some take out on the way home. I ate mine then went to bed. Grissom came in seeing I was moving around sighing as I finally settled on my side. He came to bed not touching me as I moved around again. I moved closer to him flinging an arm over his chest with my head tucked into his neck. He didn't move as I settled down. He swallowed feeling my slow breathing on his neck. Closing his eyes he tried to relax when I moved again this time pushing him off the bed. He stood leaning over me pushing me over to myside. He got back in lying still on his side. I moved my head on the pillow making him look over at me. My arms moved about like I was having a fit.

I moved again this time falling out of bed. Grissom got up turning on his lamp climbing over to look at me on the floor.

"Sara, are you okay?"

I started snoring as I laid on the floor on my stomach. Grissom looked at me deciding to move me back onto the bed. He got over to myside kneeling down lifting me up. I limply laid against him as he lifted me back into the bed. He covered me moving my hair then he got in again turning the light off.

The next day He came out of the living room seeing me yawning as I put on a coat. He walked over kissing my head seeing a slight bruise on my cheek.

"You have a bruise." He said

"I know." I said "Did you hit me last night?"

"No, it might have been from you falling off the bed last night." He said, rubbing my back.

"Did I?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes."

"Oh."

I walked down the hallway at work seeing Greg coming out of Trace.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"I heard Grissom hit you last night." He said, with a smile.

"Grissom would never do that." I said

"Right."

I hit him on the arm taking the paper out of his hands.

I walked into the Grissom's room not seeing him so I went to his shelves with the weird objects in jars. I looked at one with a weird animal in liquid. Grissom came in putting papers on his desk looking over at me in the isle staring at a jar. He walked over making me jump as he touched me.

"Sorry." He said "Are you hiding from me?"

"No, I was looking for you." I said

"For what?"

I pulled him to me kissing him. He moved back smiling at me faintly.

"Is that all, dear?"

"I wanted to tell you that Greg and I have a match to the fingerprint on the car window and Brass is bringing someone in."

"Good, but that is not the real reason we are here."

"No, I wanted to say that I love you and I have to go." I said

He watched me leave then he pulled me back kissing me slowly. I felt him push me up against the wall with his arms around me. I moaned in his mouth enjoying the way he tilted his head to kiss me deeply. We were to wrapped up in each other to notice Greg coming in to find me. He stopped with his mouth open watching us make out.

"Ah…..hello?" He said

Grissom moved looking at him as I recovered. Grissom let me go moving out to his desk as I straightened my clothes looking disheveled.

"Heard of knocking?" I asked

"I did." Greg said "Sara, we need to do an interrogation."

I nodded watching him smile at me before leaving. Grissom sat down watching me get control of myself before walking out.

Grissom slept next to me after work. He didn't wake as I moved around in my sleep. When I moved into his space he moved his head opening his eyes seeing I was up against him with my arm across his neck. He sighed moving my arm back over me. He closed his eyes moving back a little feeling me move taking the blankets off him. He reached over taking the blankets back. He laid back looking at me in the dim light wondering why I was having problems sleeping. He moved closer to me as I moved to my back with my head towards him.

"Ssh, I'm here." He whispered, touching my cheek.

I settled down after that as he watched me a few moments before lying back closing his eyes. When he woke I was up ready to work. He got up dressing coming out stopping as he looked at me leaning against the counter in the kitchen looking paler than usual.

"Sara?" He said, walking over to me.

"Yeah?" I said, as I drank some coffee.

"Are you all right?"

I looked at him seeing he was deeply concerned about me. He touched my head and cheeks.

"I'm fine."

"You're really pale today."

"I am fine." I said, kissing him.

He watched me go past him still concerned. We drove to work and I felt his eyes on me now and again. I got out walking to the front door. Grissom walked over rubbing my back still looking concerned. He walked in with me then I started to go down the hallway.

"Sara?" He called

I turned walking back.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes, stop worrying." I said, smiling.

"I can't help it I love you." He said

I touched his hand then I walked off. I didn't see him all shift. Greg walked with me outside after work talking. Grissom came out seeing I was paler than I was. He walked over waving at Greg. He said nothing as he took me to the car. I got in watching him get in. He turned to me touching my head and cheek again.

"Sara, I am getting really concerned." He said "Your coloring is off."

"I told you I am fine." I said

He stared at me before starting the car. We got home and he started dinner. I laid on the couch watching a movie. He sat down looking at me then he looked at the TV. I looked at him as he watched then he looked back at me.

"You really love me don't you?" I asked

"Yes, I do." He said

I smiled touching him with my foot.

"What do you love the most?"

He touched my leg.

"I love your stubbornness."

"You used to hate it."

"I just told you that because you were doing things that scared me."

I sat up moving over to him touching his cheek. He looked at me as I sat in front of him. I put my head on his shoulder as he put his arms around me.

"I am so lucky to have you." I said

"Me to." He said

I closed my eyes feeling his lips on my head. He looked down at me touching my hair. Grissom woke the next day seeing me still beside him. He moved over putting his arm around me as he kissed my head. He moved back looking at me concerned.

"Sara?" He said "Sara, wake up!"

I moved slowly opening my eyes seeing him leaning over me.

"What?"

"You're burning up that's what!" He said, touching my head.

"We should get ready for work." I said, starting to get up.

"You're not moving." He said, pushing me down gently. He pulled up the blankets getting out of bed leaving the room. I slowly got up moving to the bathroom. Grissom came back in with some water and pills. He looked around not seeing me then he heard the shower being turned on. He set the pills and water down then walked over knocking on the door.

"Sara, let me in."

"It's unlocked." I said

He opened the door seeing the shower door closed with the outline of my body standing underneath the spray. He opened the door seeing me letting the water hit me in the face. He turned off the water as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Sara, I want you to get back into bed."

"I have a case to handle!" I said

"No, not now." He said, getting a towel. I sighed stepping out wavering a little. He wrapped the towel around me then he picked me up taking me out to the bed.

I laid down feeling the blankets put back on me. He made me take pills and drink water then I closed my eyes sleeping again. He went to work hesitating on staying or not. Later He watched Greg come in looking upset.

"Grissom, you have to talk to Sara."

"Sara?" He said, standing.

"Yeah, she is freaking out in trace."

"I told her to stay home!" Grissom said, walking out quickly.

He could hear me yelling from down the hallway. When he entered he saw several lab technicians standing back looking at me in surprise as I yelled.

"Sara!" He yelled, making me stop to look at him. "Come with me!"

I was pulled out leaving them and Greg. He pulled me into his office shutting the door. I was sweating with fever. He walked over touching my head again.

"Sara, I told you to stay in bed."

"I have a case!"

"No, you have a high fever." He said

"Gris, I am fine." I said, swatting his hand away.

He grabbed my hand looking at the bandage on my finger. He looked at me as I looked at him then my hand.

"Have you been taking care of this?"

"I…."

He carefully pulled the bandage off seeing that my finger was red with pus seeping out of the wound. I swallowed looking down at it then at him. He looked at me not happy.

I was taken to Robbins and sat down. He glared at me as I did him when he saw my finger.

"This looks terrible." He said

"I didn't mean to let it become infected." I said

"Grissom, when I am done. Take her home and make her stay in bed. I will write a prescription for some medicine."

Grissom nodded looking at me. I watched the older man get something out of a cabinet. I watched him get some cotton and pour out some liquid from the bottle. He took my hand placing the cotton on my finger. The burning pain that came with it made me scream out. I tried to focus on anything but the pain. Grissom touched my back watching.

I laid in bed at home as Grissom phoned in the prescription. He walked over sitting down on the bed looking at me.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Yes I am." He said

I looked away as he reached over touching my head.

"I think we should just take you to the hospital."

"I don't want to."

"Let me decide that." He said

I closed my eyes knowing he was watching me. I woke up a few hours later to burning pain again. Grissom was cleaning my finger. He rewrapped it looking at me as I cried.

He took some time off to take care of me. The medicine helped as well as the cleaning. By the next week I was back to normal. Grissom walked over to the garage I was in working at identifying some small objects I found on a road. He smiled walking over kissing my neck.

"We have rules." I said

"I can't help it." He said

I sighed throwing some tire tread into a box. I turned looking at him.

"So what brings you here?" I asked

"Nothing, I saw you in here." He said

I smiled watching him walk away.

"Hey!" I said

He turned looking at me.

"You have a cute butt."

"Sara." He said, before leaving. I chuckled getting back to work.

Catherine saw Grissom coming out of the garage seeing her walking over.

"Hey, you have a minute?"

"Yes." He said, walking with her.

She brought him into Ecklie's office where some familiar FBI faces stood looking at him. Grissom silently eyed them remembering the last time they interfered and I almost got hurt.

"Gil, you remember agent Culpepper." Conrad said

Culpepper reached out his hand smiling a little. Grissom was poked by Catherine then he reached over shaking the other man's hand.

"Good to see you again." Culpepper said

"Likewise." Grissom said

"I was talking to Ecklie about doing a sting operation. We have a suspect that we believe is hiding here in town."

"I see." Grissom said

"Gil, they want Sara again."

Grissom looked at Ecklie then he looked at Culpepper.

"No." He said "You can find someone else."

"Sara Sidle is just the kind of female our man likes. We can set her in a park and draw him out."

"She could be killed!" Grissom said

"Ask her." Culpepper said

"No." Grissom said, eyeing the man.

"Gil, I think we should help where we can." Conrad said

"I said no!" Grissom said, before leaving.

Conrad sighed watching Catherine leave to follow Grissom.

"I'll talk to Sara."

"Make sure he doesn't know." Culpepper said, looking at Ecklie.

I went into the break room later seeing Ecklie come in.

"Sara, come to my office."

"What for?" I asked

He motioned me out. I walked out slowly wondering what I did. Grissom sat at his desk looking at a pen in his hand. I came in looking at him. He sat back in his chair taking a breath.

"Ready to go home?" I asked

"Yes."

"Well I need to stay over so why don't you go home and relax."

"Why aren't you coming home with me?" He asked

"I thought I would go out with Nick."

"Oh where?"

"He's depressed over Sophia breaking up with him."

"Okay." He said

I smiled walking over kissing him then I walked out. Grissom closed his locker seeing Nick come in opening his locker.

"Hey." He said

"How are you doing?" Grissom asked

"Great, I have a date!" Nick said, smiling.

"You bounce back quickly. I take it you won't be going out with Sara then?"

Nick looked at him confused.

"We didn't have plans to go out."

Grissom looked at him confused then it became clear. Without a word he ran out the door in search of someone.

I walked over to a bench in a park wearing a dress. I sat down sighing as I looked around. Culpeper watched me from a van across the street. Brass sat in a car behind the van waiting. Grissom walked past to the van as Brass got out running over.

"Gil, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, mad.

Brass watched Grissom walk over opening the door to the van seeing Culpepper.

"I have come for my wife!"

"She's working, Mr. Grissom." He said

"Now!" Grissom said, making Brass touch his arm. Culpepper was about to answer back when he put his hand to his ear listening to something.

"Okay, we hear someone coming."

Grissom looked over at the park worried as Brass looked over as well. I felt nervous waiting as I heard footsteps coming.

"Hello." A man said, near me.

I turned looking over at the ordinary middle aged man standing by the bench.

"Hello."

"Waiting for someone?" He asked

"Just a friend." I said "You?"

"I usually go walking at this time. It calms the nerves." He said "Mind if I sit down?"

"No." I said, moving as he sat down beside me.

I noticed he was looking at my legs.

"So do you live around here?" He asked, looking at me.

"I…..usually don't give out that information."

"I don't blame you." He said "My name is Harvey."

"Susanne." I said

"Nice to meet you." He said

I smiled nodding.

"Well I should head home." He said, getting up. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." I said

"Bye." He said, walking away. Culpepper sighed looking at Grissom and Brass.

I sat back looking around when suddenly someone came behind me putting something like a plastic cord around my neck then pulled it back. I started choking trying to stop this. Culpepper touched his earpiece as Grissom looked at him not happy. He looked back at the screen seeing me sitting back struggling against a man standing behind me.

"She's being attacked!"

Grissom looked into the park then he got his gun out running with Brass into the park. I felt the air escape as I felt the darkness of death.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled

The cord loosened around my neck as the man froze hearing them coming. He let me go running away. I fell to the ground coughing as Grissom and Brass ran over. Grissom knelt down touching my back.

"What happened?!" He asked

I just coughed pointing to the direction the man ran from. Culpepper ran over with his agents.

"He got away!" He said

"After he tried to kill my wife!" Grissom said, standing glaring at Culpepper.

Brass ran back to them with two of his men.

"He's gone."

"All right, let's fan out he can't have gotten far." Culpepper said

Grissom stayed still watching them go past. I watched them go as I touched my neck. Grissom turned kneeling down to me helping me up.

"Are you all right?" He asked, lifting my head to look at my neck.

I leaned against his chest closing my eyes trembling.

"We better go." He said

I let him take me. He and I laid in bed touching each other's faces. He searched my eyes as I searched his. The bruise on my neck was visible. Grissom touched my neck gently as I moved closer pushing my head into his chest. He held me against him feeling my warm breath on his chest.

"So are you still mad?" I asked

"Very." He said

I moved my face looking at him. He kissed my head touching my cheek.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I am."

"Will you forgive me?"

"I think in time I will."

I kissed him feeling him move me onto my back. He moved his head back.

"I feel angry that you lied to me, but I am furious with Culpepper."

"I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." He said, sighing.

"I promise next time I will."

"There won't be a next time." He said

I watched him a moment knowing it had made him angry.

I walked with him to the lab front doors seeing Ecklie and Culpepper coming out. Grissom stopped as I looked at the two men coming over to us.

"Did you get him?" I asked

"We will." Culpepper said "After the failed assignment last night we are going to try again."

"Not with Sara you're not!" Grissom said

"I did not say we would. I found another woman that fits the profile. We will be trying again and this time there won't be any screw ups." He said, looking over at me.

"What happened to thank you for risking your life?" Grissom said

Culpepper looked at him then he walked past us with Ecklie. I looked at Grissom as he stared at them stone faced then he looked at me putting his hand on my back leading me inside. He left me to work in his office. I was concerned about him, but work came first. Greg and I came back from getting some food from a fast food place down the street. When we came back walking into the break room we heard yelling in the hallway.

"Sounds like Grissom." I said, getting up walking to the door looking out as Greg joined me. He stood in the hallway talking to Ecklie.

"Gil, just calm down." He said

"No, you should have learned from last time not to work with the FBI!" Grissom said

"They will be gone soon. If we can help out then I think we should."

"I will not risk any of my employee's lives!"

"It's not your decision!" Ecklie said

Grissom sighed looking over at us then at Ecklie.

"Fine, but if something happens it will be on your head!" He shouted, walking in our direction. "Get to work, both of you!"

I watched him walk past mad. Ecklie went into his office shutting the door. Greg looked at me taking a breath.

"Wow, I have never seen Grissom that mad before."

"I have." I said, walking past him to eat.

He laid on his couch with the lights off as I came in closing the door. He said nothing as he laid back with his eyes closed.

"Gris, you okay?" I asked, gently as I walked back over to him. "Grissom?"

He made no movement as I knelt down touching his cheek.

"Can you hear me?"

Opening his eyes he looked at me.

"Hey." He said

"So, rough shift?"

"You said it." He said

I smiled rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

"I think I have single handedly excommunicated myself."

"No you haven't. I have seen you do far worse."

He smiled a little.

"I just put in my resignation."

I jumped up looking down at him in shock.

"What?!"

He stood looking at me.

"I decided it was time."

"But….what about me?!"

He reached over touching my cheeks.

"Sara, I will never leave you, but I have come to the decision because I feel as if there are other things I could be working on. I need a change. I have been thinking about this lately"

"You can't go." I said, hearing my voice break. "I need you here."

He hugged me kissing my head as I sniffed against his shoulder.


End file.
